Obsession
by ApocalypticDisaster
Summary: Obsession; the dominance of one's thoughts or feelings by a persistant idea, image or desire. He was her obsession, and she would do anything to have him.. AU- KanameXYuki
1. Chapter 1

********

**Obsession,  
****Prologue **

**_Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino_**

**Obsession (ob-ses-sion)1. A compulsive preoccupation with a fixed idea or an unwanted feeling or emotion, often accompanied by symptoms of anxiety.**  
**2. A compulsive, often unreasonable idea or emotion.**

* * *

_'Blood Prince is now online'_

She tensed at the notification that popped up at the bottom right of her screen in the classic blue gradient box, her heart skipping a full three beats just at the sight of his name joining the list of her online friends and the biggest smile spread across her face.

But this reaction was nothing compared how she squealed and actually bounced in her seat when his name reappeared in a new chat window that came packed with a loud beep that the girl found annoying when it wasn't alerting her to him and she instantly dropped all other chats without warning to reply to his one word, virtual greeting as if a robotic force condemned her to do it.

Yes, she may have been a bit obsessed, but no, she didn't care; not when her school friends commented on how strange she had begun to act since meeting this man on the chat room -now coming up to six months ago- or even when they joked around, claiming him to be some eighty-odd year old that found his kicks in jerking off at the picture of her. But of course this didn't sway her, and they eventually got tired of the jokes as her obsession reached new heights. Either way, she paid no attention to their teasing, gradually distancing herself away from them. That way, the second after school finished, she had no pointless reasons to stop her from rushing home to hide in the dark sanctuary of her bedroom with her laptop and wait for him.

And it was for this reason she almost smothered her adoptive Father with hugs when she was presented with a new, White Mac Book Air that fit perfectly in her school bag for her recently passed 16th birthday. Allowing her to get her fix of his chats during the short breaks that were suddenly never long enough for her any more.

Like all teenagers, Yuki Cross was addicted to her computer and she worshipped the creator of the internet more then a Priest worshipped a God. But unlike most teens, this obsession was for something more than illegal pornography films or filthy chats with people who fake their ages. No, her obsession was in the form of a stranger she had met on a chat site.

There was, however, one pro to this new addiction; her suddenly enhanced ability to type at an insane speed, yet still make limited spelling errors, and she put this new skill to the test as she instantly wrote her reply in record speed, still donning her bright grin that matched the smiley she inserted as she pressed the enter button.

Snow Bunny says; "Hey! :)"

******

* * *

**

**A/N; Ok, this is the last story I'm going to be starting for a while. I'm going to work on my other published ones, so all ideas for new things, read this warning; Leave me alone! (For now ;]) **  
**Ahem, anyway, this is just the prologue to this story, I was hoping to get an early night tonight... I was even lying in bed by 12:30! That's a record! But then this came into my mind and I just had to work a little into it.**

**Then, I had to bore the amazing Koimatsu-Chan, who helped me a bit with this. I'm so jealous of her talent. T_T I love you, Hun!**

********

**So, anyway, I am mind-numbingy tired, so please review and let me know what you think. Would you like me to continue on this? Anything you would like to see? Should I just give up and crawl back into my hole? Let me know! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Obsession,  
****Chapter 1  
**  
**Vampire Knight ****© Matsuri Hino**

* * *

"_...It's an amazing creation, Kaname! I'm amazed that a human could create such an invention! I'm curious to see if a human really did create the internet... I wonder if I can google that..."_

_Without even pretending to know what 'Google' was, the ears that belonged to the intended recipient of the conversation tuned themselves out, and the brunette found himself shaking his head at the easily excited idiot he called a best friend._

"_Takuma, I'm not sure if you have noticed during your rambling, but I _am_ trying to work, why don't you go and share your newest addiction with Aidou?"_

_Few people ignored the request of Kuran Kaname, but his blonde friend was comfortable enough with the man to know that Kaname wasn't overly annoyed at the distraction; he had been cooped up in his office working for hours without a break after all. _

"_But Kaname... you need to try it out.."  
_

* * *

Kaname smiled at the memory of how he got introduced to computers as he waited for his to load up, he had never expected to find himself using one nearly everyday, but every chance he got he was on it. As soon as the screen had loaded, and his desktop was functional, he opened up his internet browser and signed in to his most used website. To save time typing in the web address, he had long ago set the website to be his homepage.

As soon as his account was signed in and ready to go, he instantly clicked on the screenname of the person who compelled him to spend every spare minute he has on his computer, marvelling over the image that came up alongside the text box. He could stare at this picture all day, every day and never tire of it. The smiling face in the picture stirred up emotions inside of him that was more over-whelming than he could have ever imagined. He would never complain though, he would be more than happy to give up all of his responsibilities and obligations and spend every waking moment looking at the image and speaking to the person who owned it.  
Whilst typing his message, he inwardly chuckled at how obsessive his thoughts were. But that did not matter. For the first time in a long while he, Kuran Kaname, was happy. He found himself randomly smiling, for no apparent reason, at the thought of being able to speak to that particular person, or at the memory of one of their previous conversations. That person dominated nearly every thought he had throughout the day and his fingers ached to type to her, if only for a short while.  
As soon as he pressed enter, and his message was available for the recipient to see, he allowed himself to outwardly smile as he awaited the response that would no doubt be sent very shortly. Nothing made him happier than to know that he was obviously not the only one to enjoy the conversations that they have as she always replied almost instantly. Despite initially feeling bad at the fact that he knew she often stayed up late waiting for him to come online or to continue their conversations, he could not get rid of the nagging sense of relief that she did so. That she also longed to speak to him to the point that she deprives herself of necessary sleep or social interactions. That she wanted _him.  
_He could only imagine what it would be like to see her for real, to be able to touch her. To kiss her. He spent a long time imagining it both during and long after their conversations. How he longed to run his fingers through her hair, or to pull her close to him. What it would be like to just be with her, for any reason.

When she replied, he let out the breath that he wasn't even aware that he was holding in. Just a simple 'hey' with a smiley face made him look back to her picture as a reminder of what he could see if he were physically there to make her smile. He knew, right there, that his night was complete as he made himself comfortable on his chair with his laptop perched upon his lap, his fingers already poised to respond to her message and, once again, he outwardly smiled at his screen.

Blood Prince says; How are you today?

* * *

**A/N; There are many ways in which I can continue this story, I have several plots inside my head, so I'm going to let you guys decide. What would you like to see? Would you like it to be as closely related to the manga (e.g. should they be related? Should Haruka and Juri be alive? Should I make them vampires? etc. Or, would you prefer it to be A/U and just see a more original love story? Let me know in comments/inboxes. I will take everything into consideration.  
****Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think so far. Much appreciated! **


End file.
